Estella Gold
"Aishiteru, Haha!" - Elle saying to her mother. (in English: "I love you, Mom!") Estella "Elle" Gold is the youngest daughter of Kesha Uchiha Gold and Stephen Gold. She's Lexus' younger sister and looks up to Lexus as a role-model. Elle loves and looks up to her sister dearly, and even wears a lot of black, with the exception of pink included with every dark outfit of hers. She loves the color pink, always includes some pink in her outfits. She's nine-years-old and a KND operative. Appearance Elle has dark brown her like her father, and wears it in two short braids with pink (or black) hair-ties. She has her mother's forest-green eyes and light skin tone, which isn't as pale as Stephen's skin. She usually wears a black shirt with a pink butterfly and a black and pink plaid skirt. She wears black knee socks and pink sneakers. She sometimes wears her hair into a ponytail with a black (or pink) bow. She tends to to wear her hair in different styles sometimes, but usually she wears short braids in her hair. She's a bit short for her age, and always has to stand on her tip-toes to see something taller than her. It doesn't stop her, so she always tries to see what's above her height. For meeting her father's boss, she's ordered to impress him with fancy dresses with panty-hose and Mary-Jane shoes. She, opposite her sister, loves dresses and always looks forward to wearing those fancy outfits. Personality Elle is described to be loud and she often is told to quiet down. She's a good listener and talks a lot. She's not shy, so she can start up a conversation easily. She's very nice and friendly, and makes friends easily. She often tries to help Lexus make friends, but her sister has no interest in it. She loves her parents, sister, uncle, aunt, and cousins a lot, and will be there. She tends to pout when she doesn't get her way, and whines a lot when that happens. She's manipultive to an extent, as she picked it up from Lexus. She usually whines and pouts until the person gives in. As people tend to assume her personality is as gothic as she dresses, they're wrong, and she's very girly and preppy. She only dresses like that to be like her older sister. She not only learned manipulation from Lexus, she sometimes copies what her sister does. She dresses like Lexus, she manipulates from time to time, and she can be rebellious as well as she can be sometimes. She looks up to her sister as a role-model and she doesn't realize that manipulating and rebeling can get her in trouble like it has done to Lexus. KND life Elle's numbuh is 555, and she's a proud KND operative. She's determined as well, and as she follows Lexus' steps, she tries to be an infiltrator as well, but not as good. She tries too hard to succeed in infiltrating, and sometimes ends up setting the plans back to the first step. Usually, she does what she can do to help. Heritage Like her sister, Elle has German and Japanese in her. Her mother being Japanese-born and her father being part-German. Unlike Lexus, she knows Japanese more than German. Her parents teach her both languages, and she's good at writing Japanese and having a hard time writing and speaking German. Known family members *Kesha Uchiha Gold (mother)- Alive *Stephen Gold (father)- Alive *Lexus Gold (sister)- Alive *Master Uchiha (uncle)- Alive *Lynn Uchiha (cousin)- Alive *Edgar Uchiha (cousin)- Alive *Lauren Gold (cousin)- Alive Category:Operatives Category:Future Kids Category:UchihaKND's Pages Category:Females Category:Uchiha Family Category:Gold Family